Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method for the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium, and particularly relates to an information processing apparatus that suppresses an erroneous operation by a user when a mobile terminal is brought close to the information processing apparatus for near field wireless communication, a control method for the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, terminals with functions such as pairing or authentication based on near field wireless communication technology called near field communication (NFC) have been heavily used. The pairing is a communication method in which information of terminals is transmitted and received between the terminals using the NFC technology. The pairing is also used as a trigger in a case of performing high-speed wireless communication of, for example, the Bluetooth (registered trademark) standard or Wi-Fi Direct (registered trademark) standard which allows safe and fast communication of large amounts of data between terminals. The pairing enables information necessary for the high-speed wireless communication to be shared between terminals by, for example, a user just holding one terminal over another terminal and thereby complicated settings for the high-speed wireless communication can automatically be finished (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (kokai) No. 2014-107859).
Additionally, in recent years, cases where an image forming apparatus such as a multi-function device or a printer uses the NFC technology have increased. The image forming apparatus using the NFC technology preliminarily writes its device information (such as an SSID, an encryption method, and an IP address) to an NFC tag that stores information relating to the NFC. Moreover, the image forming apparatus is connected to a network while being capable of performing the high-speed wireless communication of, for example, the Bluetooth or Wi-Fi Direct standard. Here, holding the mobile terminal that uses the NFC technology over the NFC tag of the image forming apparatus enables the communication between the image forming apparatus and the mobile terminal to switch from the NFC communication to the high-speed wireless communication on the basis of the information read via the NFC tag. Accordingly, the user can transmit and receive a print job or a scan job between the mobile terminal and the image forming apparatus with the high-speed wireless communication by just holding the mobile terminal over the image forming apparatus.
However, since the NFC tag is generally arranged at a user interface (UI) unit which receives operation by a user in the image forming apparatus, there is a possibility of the user operating the UI unit erroneously when bringing the mobile terminal close to the NFC tag. For example, if a start button for starting an image forming process is arranged next to the NFC tag, there is a possibility of the user pressing the start button erroneously with the hand holding the mobile terminal. Also, if a touch panel that receives a touch input is arranged next to the NFC tag, there is a possibility of the user touching the touch panel erroneously with the hand holding the mobile terminal. Moreover, there is a possibility of pressing the start button or touching the touch panel erroneously with the mobile terminal.